The Legacies
by LegionInfinity
Summary: Seven years ago, Olivia Julian's world fell apart. Not only did her parents disappear, but she lost every memory she had from the first eight years of her life. Now, with the help of a maybe stranger and a mysterious box, Olivia and her cousins JC, Ashlyn, and Collin, will find out not only what they can do, but what they were meant to. Rated T for language.


**Okay. Before you all get mad at me again, this is another one of my five, four-chapter stories + sequels ( which btw, just found out I had to write before the end of the summer). There has to be a romance, a heartbreak ( Love Hurts), a generations, a adventure, and a horror/mystery. Yeah. It stinks. But I'm not forgetting about my other stories. They will be updated as soon as I get the recovering program to run. And their should be a new chapter of Love Hurts appearing sometime, not exactly sure what happened with it. Anyway, I have pre-wrote all these stories but my camp doesn't believe in computers, so I have to type them up first, so all these stories shouldn't take long. Without further ado, please enjoy my generations story.**

Olivia's POV

Damn.

I'm not sure how else to start this roller coaster of a story. My mom was really good at this stuff, I guess it didn't rub off on me. So, I'm gonna start like my mom said I never should start.

Hi. My name is Olivia Julian. I'm fourteen years old, and I've lived with my aunts since I was eight. I also live with my many cousins. So close your eyes and just picture that you're in the room with me, so that I can describe them to you.

Imagine a well built 16 year old with light green eyes and shaggy black hair that always seems to fall in them. If you have that picture in your mind, then you'll have my cousin, JC. My aunt Tori says that he acts just like my uncle did when he was that age...I wish I could remember much about my uncles. I had four of them. Had, you say? I'll explain later. The little girl with long brown hair and gray eyes playing by his feet is Katy, she's 7. The girl on her phone with the long, red hair and hazel eyes is Ashlyn, she's 15. Her twin siblings are Micheal and Amber, both 11, their arguing about what show to watch on TV. Umm, Collin is on the couch, talking to my aunt, he's 15 also.

I guess you could call us a broken family...I do. Big chucks were missing, my uncles...my parents. My aunt tries to lie about what happened, she tells us that they disappeared. I am the only member of my family who know the truth.

Seven years ago, my uncles Cole, Kai, Jay, and Lloyd "went missing." Seven years ago, my mom, Aryan,and my dad, Zane, did also. Seven years ago, the legendary ninjas who protected our city, stopped showing up. Seven years ago, my aunts Nya, Tori, and Kasey, stopped talking about them.

I'm smart enough to put two and two together. But, I never told the others. What was I supposed to tell them? " Hey guys! Guess what? Your moms have been lying to you! Your dads and my parents didn't go missing! They were secretly the Elemental Ninjas! Which means their probably dead!"

Yeah. Probably wouldn't go over well. I sighed. What do then have to complain about anyways, I'm the one who lost both of my parents, they just lost one.

"Olivia!", A male voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up from the wall I was sitting against into Collin's big blue eyes. "Do you wanna come play basketball with Ashlyn, JC, and me?" I wasn't really in the mood, but I nodded my head slightly and stood up.

"Just let me run up and put on my jersey, 'kay?" Collin smiled, eager that I had agreed. I sprinted towards the front of the house, where the stairs that lead to my room were located. I decided halfway through my sprints that I would preform some flips, just like Mom taught me how. I was about to vault myself over the stair railing, when I heard a knock on the door.

I turned around and opened the door slowly, seeing as I was standing right by it. The man in the door turned to look at me, he has bright green eyes, blonde hair, and looked so familiar that I almost did a double take. He was holding a large box. His eyes gave me a once over, then he asked in an obviously fake gruff voice, "You Olivia?" I nodded, trying not to let him notice I was staring, where had I seen him before?

Before I could get a good look, he thrust the large box into my hands. I struggled with the weight, but I eventually got my balance. The man leaned down so he was eye level with me, "Listen closely and listen well. Seven years ago, your family was taken. Five years ago, I managed to escape. You can't remember the first eight years of your life for a reason. If you want your parents back, take this box, and don't let anyone know you have it." With that, the man turned on his heels and ran off, but not before he dropped something out of his pocket. I reached down to pick it up. It was a nametag, with the name Lloyd written across it in sharpie.

No. Freakin'. Way.


End file.
